The Storm
by IAlwaysQuiteLikedYou
Summary: Sequel to Scrupuloxity and Laxity. Now that Guy and Meg are married, will they have the tenacity to endure together upcoming storms that threaten to ruin them and everything they cherish? They aren't the only ones. Robin, Marian, Isabella, Jasper, Mietek, and others (including new characters) are all weathering their own storms, too. Rate and review. I'd love to hear your thoughts!
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

Meg smiled as she watched Guy and their son play in the meadow.

It was a sunny day, so Meg sat on a blanket under the shadow of a great tree. Having a basket next to her, she took its contents out of it and started to make some snacks when her husband and son would become hungry after running around for two hours under the naked sun.

Meg sighed in content. More than a year had passed since she and Guy wed. Even though she adjusted herself to her new life with Guy living in Locksley as Lady of the Manor, she still wasn't fully adjusted. The reason for it being so was that the villagers welcomed their new mistress with difficulty. They didn't like her so much, by the cold, indifferent looks and small remarks. That made Meg unsettled, because she really wanted to show the people that she, as Lady Gisbourne, would care for their needs. The people feigned kindness towards Meg, but, in their hearts, they could not get used to the fact that she was a foreigner, and that she had a child out of wedlock.

Meg was aware of all this, but she didn't want to think about that as she was having her picnic with her family. Guy almost always had to stay in the castle, so that day was one of the few days in which the Gisbourne family could spend time together.

Meg laughed when Gwido stumbled on the grass, like he always did at home. When Guy picked him up and tickled him, Gwido laughed like crazy. When Guy put him down, Gwido ran off, screeching his baby screech, as his father was chasing after him. The two-year old toddler was so full of energy and life, Meg was amazed at how such a small child practically could run like an athlete. He must have been wearing Guy out!

After ten more minutes, Gwido stopped and scuttled towards his father. Guy picked him up and spun him around, but Gwido whimpered as he struggled to get down on his feet again. Ever since he learned how to walk, he realized that he was too much of a 'big boy' to be carried around.

Guy conceded. "All right, Gwido," he said, placing Gwido down and bending his knees so he could look at his son in the eyes. His smile became mischievous as he whispered to him: "But you have to run to mama. She has food prepared for you!"

Gwido's eyes lit up at the mention of Meg. He turned his head towards his mother, who smiled and waved at him.

"Mama!" he screamed as he darted towards Meg. "Mama! Mamaaaaa!"

Guy laughed as the toddler dashed towards his mother. Gwido extended his arms out towards Meg and crashed into her, burying his face in her chest. Meg was taken aback at his sudden and unexpected moves, but she nevertheless wrapped her arms around her son.

"Woah, Gwido! Be careful! Don't run into me! Are you hungry?"

Gwido nodded. " _Tak!_ "

"You have to sit next to me, though, not on me." Meg caressed his light-blond curly hair.

Gwido was not listening to his mother, for he turned around to see his father, who sat down on the blanket next to Meg. He ran to Guy and crashed into him, as well.

"Oh, dear!" Guy said. "What a boulder we have here!"

Meg giggled and delicately straightened out the creases on her dress. "He likes you, Guy."

Guy positioned Gwido on his lap. "I can see that. Are you ready to eat, my boy?"

Gwido nodded again. " _Tak!_ "

Meg smiled as she handed Guy a wooden bowl full of chopped up peaches. As Guy fed Gwido, Meg gazed admiringly at the two while she ate her own food. Her heart wanted to burst at her husband being so loving, caring, and accepting of Gwido. It was as if Gwido was his own son, not his adopted one. She also noticed that Gwido gradually trusted Guy and enjoyed being around him, whether that be during mealtime, during play, or during leisure time. It filled Meg with joy to see the two bond so well.

Meg handed Guy a canteen of water. Running around for two hours, especially after someone as nimble as Gwido, was bound to make someone exhausted, sweaty, and thirsty. Guy had his black leather jacket off during it, but he still wore black. To this day, Meg wondered how her husband was used to wearing his black leather, especially during the summertime. She herself would never survive! On that day, she wore a light pink, flowy dress with half-sleeves and a lower neckline than usual. Even then, she was sweating a bit. She took out a handkerchief from her dress pocket and wiped her forehead with it.

"You are so beautiful, Meg."

Guy's words caused Meg to blush.

"It's true. You are the most beautiful woman I've ever laid my eyes on."

"I could say a similar thing about you, that you are the most handsome man I've ever laid my eyes on."

Guy chuckled. "You're very happy, Meg. I might say _too_ happy, to be honest."

"Whatever do you mean by that, Guy?" Meg's smile broadened even more.

"It's just that you're smiling more than usual. Your whole countenance expresses immense joy in something."

"Well, if I must say it, I have a surprise."

"A surprise?"

"Yes. A surprise. But it will be for later."

At that, the two saw that, by that time, Gwido practically licked the bowl clean.

"Are you still hungry?" Meg asked him.

Gwido nodded.

At that, Meg gave Guy a soft piece of bread some berry jam on it. However, when Guy tried to give Gwido a piece, he pushed the bread away. Guy tried again, but the same result remained.

"Come on, baby," Meg said in her gentle, motherly voice. "You need to eat more. That fruit wasn't enough for you."

Yet Gwido insisted in his baby way that he didn't want to eat the food.

"I know something," Guy said. "My mother always used to do it to Isabella and I." Turning to Gwido with the piece of bread in his hand, he said: "Gwido, can you take a bite of the bread for your mama? She would very much like that."

To Meg's surprise, Gwido ate the piece of bread.

"Now, how about for me, your _Tata_?"

Gwido took another bite.

Meg already knew where this was going. "Hmm. How about for Auntie Isabella and _Wujek_ Mietek?"

Gwido eagerly took two more bites.

After listing out the rest of the people Gwido could eat for-namely, Adelina, Celestina, Jasper, Robin, Marian, Aunt Della, Archer, Allan, and Kate-Meg was pleased to see that Gwido was almost done with his food.

"No, I don't know who else to name," Guy said. "I've nobody else in mind. You, Meg?"

Meg nodded. "Gwido, how about another bite for your baby brother or sister?"

"For your baby bro-wait, what?" Guy turned to Meg with a look of shock on his face.

Meg turned crimson as she placed her hand over her belly. She waited so long for the look of pure surprise and utter joy on Guy's face. And when she saw them, she felt like the happiest woman in the world. Gwido looked at both of his parents, wondering what in the world were they grinning like two idiots for.

"You're pregnant?" Guy asked incredulously.

"Three months. I wanted to make sure, but yes, I am with child!" Meg responded, unable to contain her elation.

"I can't believe this!" Guy exclaimed, also unable to contain his happiness. He neared Meg and wrapped his arms around her. "Thank you so much." His voice was laced heavily with emotion.

"For what? We made this child together. I didn't do _everything_."

"Just, thank you," Guy murmured. He kissed her on the lips and said repeatedly between kisses: "Thank you. Just thank you."

When they stopped, Meg caressed Guy's face. Tears of joy fell down her face. "Nothing makes me happier than seeing you happy."

Smiling, Guy kissed her again, cupping her face with both of his hands and wiping her tears away.

Breaking away, he said: "I am honored to build this life, this future with you." And he kissed her again.

Their moment was interrupted by Gwido's screeching. Gwido was waving his arms around, trying to catch his parents' attention. Guy placed Gwido on his lap and held him.

"He's probably wondering why we are getting so emotional," he said.

"Did you hear that, Gwido?" Meg said, holding both of his pudgy hands. "You're going to be a big brother!"

But Gwido didn't understand what his mother was talking about. He gazed at her with a blank expression on his face. He was too young to comprehend the fact that his mother was pregnant.

"He's going to be so happy once he's older," Meg continued. "Oh, it's going to be just wonderful!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1:

 **Six years later**

"Oh my gosh, Perry! Stop being such a freak!"

"Well, you know what, Gwido?! You can go fu-!"

"Language!"

Aunt Della didn't even look up from her tiny bible as she scolded six-year old Peregrine, who looked at Gwido with rage. Peregrine's round face was red from the sun, and his jet-black hair was slick with sweat from playing all day. Standing in front of him was Gwido, his fists clenched in anger and his green eyes fixated on Peregrine.

"But—"

"No buts," Aunt Della told Peregrine, finally looking at both of the boys. She raised her head in disappointment. She wore a wide-brimmed hat which matched her lavender gown, both of which were overly extravagant, especially for such a hot day. "You are my godson and I taught you better than that. Gee, if you're gonna swear, use something better, damn it!"

Gwido stomped his foot on the grass and crossed his arms defiantly. "Well, you're swearing, Auntie. Don't be such a hypocrite. You know what the Good Lord says about the hypocrites."

Aunt Della raised an eyebrow with amusement. "Listen here, Gwido Sebastian. I have memorized the Good Book and I know what the Good Lord says. He also says to love your brother because if you hate your brother, then you're a murderer."

Peregrine's dark-blue eyes widened and he took a step back from Gwido, fear evident on his face.

"So Gwido is a murderer?" Peregrine asked, realization dawning upon his round face. "I knew it! He's evil!"

"Well, you know what?" Gwido shouted at Peregrine. He charged towards his brother like a bull, and the two fell on the grass, wrestling each other.

Aunt Della got up and tried to break up the fight without hurting herself in the process. Then, she gasped and screamed when the boys rolled around the grass, not paying attention when they bumped into a little boy of five years of age, his olive-green eyes widening when he fell. He had been playing with a two-year old toddler.

The five year old landed in a puddle of mud, after which he started crying. His brown hair was covered in the mud, which then dripped onto his face. Gwido and Peregrine looked at the boy with looks of regret on their faces.

"He started it!" Peregrine pointed a finger at Gwido when Aunt Della came marching in, enraged.

"No, he started it!" Gwido pointed a finger at Peregrine.

"No, you did!"

"No, you did!"

"Stop it, the two of you!" Aunt Della lifted the five year old boy to his feet. She wiped the tears and the mud from his face with her handkerchief. Then, she picked up the youngest of the four boys. Luckily, the two-year old didn't cry; he was only dazed at what was going on, his blue eyes wide with bafflement. However, his brown hair was speckled with mud. Aunt Della looked at Gwido and Peregrine with a stern expression on her face. "You're both setting a bad example to your little brothers! You know what the Good Lord says about those who give scandal to the little ones!"

Gwido rolled his eyes. "Enough, Auntie! Please! It was Mirek's fault he wasn't watching."

"Wha-!" Aunt Della almost laughed at the absurdity of Gwido's excuse. "Mirek is only five years old! And might I say that you almost caused Aidan to fall and hurt himself, and he's only two!"

Peregrine snickered. "Yeah, _Greedie_. He's only two."

Gwido shoved Peregrine to the ground. "Oh, stuff it, Perry!"

Peregrine scrambled up as soon as Gwido pushed him down. He held his head up in defiance and pride. "You will never, ever tell me what to do, Gwido! Ever!" At that, Peregrine walked away to play with some of the other children in the village.

Aunt Della shook her head in amazement before setting two-year-old Aidan onto the ground. As soon as Aunt Della let go of him, Aidan ran to play with Mirek and the other boys from the village who came previously to play with them. Aunt Della watched as Peregrine angrily walked away, his fists planted on either side of him.

Aunt Della sighed as she watched Peregrine. "I simply can't believe it. Not only does he look like the vermin—poor child—but he also acts like the vermin! What ever shall I do!?"

Gwido, who had calmed down significantly, looked at Aunt Della in confusion. "Why do you always call Daddy the vermin?"

Della patted Gwido's back. "One day, Gwido. One day, you will understand. It's a long story, goes way back, long before you were born."

Gwido shrugged his shoulders before he ran off to join Mirek and the other children. Still, Aunt Della couldn't help but notice as Peregrine and Gwido avoided each other like the plague and how in their eyes burned unhealthy rage for children their age, especially since they were brothers.

Aunt Della walked towards the boys and sat down on a nearby bench, opening her little bible once more. But she didn't read; instead, she kept a close eye on the boys, who laughed and played, enjoying that blissful moment of their childhood.

0000000000000000000000000000

Meg looked out the window from her bedroom, gnawing at her fingernails in ever-increasing worry.

She turned away abruptly and started to cry. She tried to calm down, as it wouldn't be healthy for her baby, but calming down was proving to be problematic for her. Meg placed her hand over her growing belly and allowed herself to cry even more. At least the boys wouldn't be there to inquire. They were inquisitive children, especially Gwido. He never ran out of questions to which he had no answer to. Meg could only imagine his curiosity and a million questions afterwards if he even saw that his mother was in an awful state of anxiety.

Meg took a deep breath, but it only increased her crying. She leaned against the wall, as if trying to find balance, but that did not staunch her tears. Throughout the past couple of months, the words were swimming in her head, refusing to go away from her.

For the first time since she lived in Locksley, she lived in utter fear.

The sounds of a horse neighing and galloping and the children greeting someone roused Meg from her thoughts. She looked out the window and saw her sons run towards Guy, who had just arrived home. She managed to smile when Guy wrapped all of their sons in this big bear bug, greeting each one of them with a kiss.

Meg heard Guy ask for her but Clotilda, their maidservant, replied that she was in her bedroom, and had not been outside all day.

Meg closed her eyes in shame. Her distress would be as conspicuous as sunlight, and, therefore, she would have to explain to her husband the reason behind it. She already guessed what his reaction would be.

00000000000000000

The door to their bedroom opened. Guy entered it and immediately closed the door behind him. He couldn't see Meg's face; she was facing the window. He removed his sword and jacket and lightly threw them onto the bed.

"Meg," he said, wondering at her silence. She would always greet him by running to him and wrapping her arms around his neck, overjoyed that she would see him again. This time, she did not even move when he entered their bedroom. It was so unusual that Guy thought that perhaps she didn't hear him as he arrived.

Then, he heard her sniffle. Guy knew that it had to be her trauma. It happened multiple times before during their eight years of marriage. He paced towards her. "Meg! Are you all right?" And even after eight years, his concern for her and her well-being never dwindled.

Meg hung her head in shame and buried her face in her hands. Guy wrapped his arms around her, but it resulted in stiffness. Usually, Meg would gladly accept his embrace and bury her face in his chest, but now, she seemed as if she didn't want any of Guy's solicitousness. Now, Guy was bewildered.

"We were threatened," Meg said between sobs. "Our children and me."

The moment Guy heard that, all hell broke loose in his mind. Immediately, he plotted how they would die, whoever dared to threaten his family.

Meg pulled herself away from Guy and turned away. "Comments, cold looks, indifference, I ignored and pushed away. But threatening our children, I cannot ignore that!"

Guy nodded. "Who were they? You need to point them out to me, for I will hunt them down! Whoever threatens you and our children have already placed the noose around their necks!"

Meg shook her hand. "I don't know who they were." She took a deep breath, still looking away. "They hate me, the villagers and everyone else breathing in England. No matter how hard I try, no matter how hard I try to be a good lady of Locksley, they still resent me. _You don't belong here, foreigner,_ they say even as I walk to the marketplace or even on the road. _Go back to where you came from. This is England._ But nothing can be as terrible as threatening to kidnap our children and send them to France or my country!"

Guy opened his mouth to respond, but Meg turned to Guy and interrupted him.

"They hate me because I'm a foreigner!" she said. "They hate me because I come from a different country. Ever since I started living here as Lady Gisbourne, I've been received with nothing but resentment. I could ignore comments and cold looks, but threatening my children is too much! I try to be a compassionate lady, but whoever threatens our sons deserves no compassion!"

Meg looked away again. "I don't understand it all, this-this hatred. The villagers, especially, hate me. But what wrong have I done? Is coming from another country such a crime in their eyes? They treat me as if I were a common dog. I'm a human being, not an animal!"

Anger burned within Guy. It took everything in him to not go out and send all of the villagers to the noose.

"I want you to point out to me those who threatened you and the children. I will deal with them," he said finally.

Meg gulped. "Just, don't be callous."

"Callous? Meg, I will inflict punishment on them as I see fit."

"But-"

"You are terrified, Meg! I can't stand the possibility that you, our children, and-" Guy rested his hands on Meg's belly -"our baby could be hurt."

"But you know I don't like it when you turn cruel. Just, don't be cruel. No killing."

" _Whoever threatens our sons deserve no compassion._ Your words, Meg. You are a kind and compassionate person, but you cannot allow yourself to be walked all over. Don't let these monsters get away with threatening you and our children. I reiterate, Meg, I will inflict punishment on them as I see fit. You are the lady of this Manor. You deserve to be treated like one, namely, with respect. You and the children cannot feel unsafe, and I will see to your and their safety. Just, point out to me who send the threats and I will deal with them."

This gave Guy a sense of déjà vu. He recalled how his own mother was received with hate as long as he could remember just because she came from another country. He tried to defend her, but he was considered a child back then. Also, people would not take him seriously because he shared his mother's blood. He tried doing what his father was supposed to do-defend Ghislaine-but Roger was always at war. And that made Guy bitter about his father.

He did not want a repeat of what happened with his mother.

Guy wrapped his arms around Meg and rested his forehead atop hers. Right now, he wanted to hold her and protect her. He was constantly away at the castle and other places, so he wanted to cherish that moment he had with his wife. Even though his children were outside, Aunt Della was there, watching them. Although she was a rather eccentric and crazy person, she could send death glares and probably death itself to those who even looked at the boys the wrong way.

Guy smiled as he placed his hand on Meg's growing belly. "Our fifth bundle of joy. I eagerly anticipate our new addition."

Meg could not help but smile. When her husband smiled, it was hard for her to not do the same. He had ways of loving her that no other man could even dream to have. He always made her feel safe and loved. And, he established himself many times before as someone she could go to whenever she felt like she needed to talk with somebody.

And she trusted him with all her heart. That was the best part in their relationship. They both trusted each other.

"I hope it's a girl," Guy said softly.

"We'll have to wait five months to find out," Meg said, her smile broadening. "However, I already have some ideas for names."

"Really? Well, you're not the only one. I have some of my own. It was difficult enough for us to name the boys. I could only imagine if it's a girl."

Meg laughed. "That's because we couldn't agree on the boys' names. It took us months to decide."

"Now, we have five more months to decide on another name."

"Oh, how fun it will be!"

Guy chuckled. "Indeed. Now, let us go downstairs. The boys have been asking for you."

Meg nodded. Wrapping an arm around her waist, Guy led Meg downstairs outside, where the boys were racing towards her the moment they saw her walk out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2:**

Mietek felt as if his shoulders could not bear the weight of his burdens any longer.

He wanted to give up. To surrender. To yield to the pain gnawing at his heart. Anger, sadness, and guilt were all tormenting him as if he were a notorious criminal.

 _But what wrong have I done?_ Mietek asked within himself. _Is disobeying the irrational commands of my mad father a crime? Is killing the man who murdered my own brother a sin?_

Sighing, Mietek stood up from his chair and paced around the dark room. Then, he stopped before the long, oval-shaped mirror. The one torch by the door gave off enough light to reveal the emaciated, the angry, and the morose features of Mietek. He did not look young. He looked older, like a man who had seen and endured everything.

But, the problem was: Mietek _was_ a man who had seen and endured everything.

He saw injustice; He saw bloodshed; He saw betrayal.

Death approached him way too many times to count, but, on each of those times, he would not allow Death to take him. Maybe it was his strength, or perhaps his good luck, but, whatever it was, Mietek would not bow down to Death. _Not yet, at least._

Torture was as common to him as the food he ate. Being a captain, leading his own regiment, fighting foes, ending injustice, to name a few-they all came at a price to him. But no matter how painful the whippings were, no matter how hot the iron was, no matter how sharp the sword was, Mietek was too stubborn to give in.

His blood boiled when the image of despicable men-being showered with acclamations and praises, when they did not have a single drop of decency and honor in their hearts-appeared in his mind.

They were once his friends.

Mietek closed his eyes when he was painfully reminded of betrayal.

 _Never trust anyone again. Outwardly, they act like your greatest friends, but, inwardly, they are traitorous snakes!_

All of a sudden, he screamed and slammed his fists into the mirror. It shattered into pieces. Mietek slumped to the floor, watching his hands drip blood on the glass shards around him, but he didn't care.

The wind outside picked up and blew furiously, shaking the little hut Mietek was in. It did not faze him, however. His mind was in other places.

 _My little brother-dead, hunted down and shot like a little doe. My twin sister—raped, tortured, and unjustly banished from our country. My own parents—too avaricious to even give a care about their own child._

 _My one, true love-butchered by barbarians._

" _O, Basiu! Gdzie ty jesteś?_ _Dlaczego nie jesteś tu, obok mnie?_ _Czemu?!"_ he cried out breathlessly to the silence pervading the dark room. Hearing no response, he wept. He decided to let his tears flow free, for no one would hear him, see him, and castigate him for it. _Like Father._

Besides, _she_ would not hear him and, therefore, respond to him. He was alone in some _chatka_ in the wilderness, far away from the villages and the great cities of his country. The little hut was his refuge to escape the hustle and bustle of the royal court, where his nagging father was a thorn in his side and a shadow which followed him wherever he went. His _Basia,_ whenever she heard that her Mietek had to escape the toils of court life, would travel hours to visit him in the hut, see how he was faring, and decide how she might help him. But now, Mietek had no visitors coming to him. His _Basia_ was dead.

 _Dead._ That word filled Mietek with such inconsolable agony that he felt as if he would not make another move for fear that one movement would pain him. It filled him with the harsh yet true realization that the one woman he ever loved and the one woman that he ever wanted to marry was dead, gone forever, murdered by soulless barbarians.

He wanted revenge. He coveted it like a king would a precious jewel.

Raising his head, Mietek came to realize: many people dear to him were hurt by terrible people.

 _It's time I pay those terrible people a visit._

Mietek stood up, shaking off his sadness. Whatever glass remained intact on the mirror reflected the raging fire in Mietek's eyes. He was not the same Mietek as he had been before: young, full of life, free from pain, and filled with happiness and love.

Instead, the storms he weathered unnaturally matured him, deprived him of vivacity, filled him with agony, and bereaved him of anyone he ever cared for. He was a different man, a changed man. He was convinced that he was no longer capable of being the carefree man who had once been happy and in love.

His sadness dissipated like a fog, replaced by something else.

 _I have nothing left in me now but revenge._


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3:**

Meg held Guy's hand as they walked down the dirt road, apprehensive of how it will all end.

Her fear had nothing to do with Guy. She was never afraid of him; he never gave her a reason to be afraid of him. Her fear had to do with the villagers and those who had threatened her and their children. Guy told her to point out to him those who hurled threats at his family. Meg readily complied; her children's safety was her first priority.

However, like she told Guy before, she didn't want him to act like the former, callous Master-at-Arms he had been once upon a time. And maybe she did consider herself 'too' kind and compassionate, but, for her, the thought of someone having their tongue cut out or lashed 100 times or brutally killed-however much they deserved it-filled her with repugnance. She despised violence. She could tolerate and even condone sending someone to the stocks for a day, to prison, or to something similar if they did something wrong. But, she knew her husband and what he was capable of and, even though she agreed that the perpetrators had to be severely punished, she was afraid that Guy would go too far.

Meg felt Guy's arm around her waist. Meg looked at her husband and gave a weak smile. He smiled back at her, with a face that tried to say: _Everything will be all right; I know what I'm doing. This is for your safety and for the safety of our children and our unborn child._

They walked further down the road, passing by peasants leading their ox-driven carts to the markets. None of them looked at Meg coldly. In fact, they slightly bowed their heads before her and Guy. But Meg knew that they bowed their heads only because Guy was there. If he was absent, some of them would be saying a comment or, like what happened the other week, threaten to kidnap and send away the Gisbourne children.

"Guy, I can't do this," Meg said suddenly, stopping.

Guy turned to her. "Meg? What's wrong?"

"Oh, you know what's wrong, Guy. Don't pretend like you don't know!"

Guy quickly became exasperated. "Meg, we talked about this before. You will not question me about this. You will point out to me the people and that's final! Listen to me for once!"

Meg's face reddened. "I am your wife. Don't you dare order me around like a servant!"

"I am not. I am furious that a bunch of scum threatened you and our children. They will be shown no mercy, so forgive me for wanting to defend my family!"

Guy grabbed Meg's hand, but Meg wrenched it away.

"No! If you show them no mercy-which will most likely be by killing-then you will be no better than them!"

"Excuse me?" Guy was deeply offended by Meg's remark. He never expected his own wife to ever say that to him. That's why it stabbed him like a knife. "You would compare me to those bastards?!"

Meg stood her ground. "Two wrongs do not make a right. I don't want you to be that Master-at-Arms under Vaisey's thumb again. You are a changed man. Don't go back."

"And what would you have me do, Meg? Let the people go free?"

"No! I am in no way insinuating that."

"Then, what are you insinuating?"

"Don't be callous. That's all I'm saying. You know I despise violence."

Guy's expression darkened. "Punishing them will be an act of charity. Don't question me on this any further. I will do what needs to be done."

At that, Guy resumed walking. Meg wrapped her arm around his, her other hand over her enlarging belly. They had been on bad terms with each other for the past couple of days because of the situation with the threats. They were a source of constant fighting for the two. And Guy was difficult to argue with. When he felt strongly about something, nothing would budge him. Meg loved him; however, his obstinacy was so damn irritating at times! She knew his heart was in the right place; she just didn't want him to be a tyrant.

Suddenly, Meg stopped, her feet firmly rooted to the ground.

"What is it?" Guy asked.

Meg pointed to a couple of well-dressed men conversing with each other by the green pastures.

"It's them," she said, nearly overcome by fear.

Guy recognized the men as the acquaintances of Lord Brian, one of the most high-ranking noblemen in Nottinghamshire. He was a stern and ruthless man, highly unapproachable due to his unfriendly and threatening nature. He frequented major banquets and meetings in the castle, for he was, after all, one of Jasper's right-hand men. But Guy recalled how he disliked Meg and Mietek with a passion and had some unpleasant words to say about foreigners.

"The man in the middle grabbed me by the wrist and spewed out the threats," Meg continued. "He sounded sincere in his words."

At that, Guy let go of Meg and stormed towards the men. The moment they looked at Guy and his wife behind him, they knew that Meg had told her husband about what happened. The man in the middle whom Meg mentioned tried to run away, but Guy grabbed him by both of his hands and threw him to the ground, not caring that he cried out in pain. He punched two of the other men in their faces, sending them flying to a puddle of mud and something smelly. Finally, Guy gave the last, fourth man a hard punch in the face and threw him atop the first man. Guy removed any weapons they had on their person and beckoned for his soldiers (among which was Allan), who followed him and Meg from afar as bodyguards, to bind their hands. Afterwards, Guy ordered his men to make the four men stand up.

Guy gave the first man a look which would shoot daggers. He grabbed his shirt collar and shook him violently, disregarding his evident pain and discomfort from being beaten. Their faces were inches away from each other.

"My wife told me what you and your companions did, scum!" Guy said with clenched teeth. A fire was in his eyes, and darkness encompassed him, something which Meg only saw back when he was under Vaisey.

Blood trickled down the man's nose. Yet, he looked focused and unwavering, despite Guy's hostile treatment of him. "I can assure you, milord, that my friends and I did nothing wrong."

"Liar!" Guy gave the man a blow on the cheek. "What is your name?"

"The name's Jonas."

"Why did you threaten my wife? Did Lord Brian set you up to this?" It was absurd and also dangerous for Guy to imply that Lord Brian had anything to do with the threats, for he was a very powerful man. No one threw a serious accusation at Lord Brian and remained friends with him.

"I'm not telling you anything!" Jonas spat.

"So Lord Brian was involved!"

"Careful, Gisbourne," Jonas said, saying his name in a condescending voice, "you don't want to make an enemy out of Lord Brian."

"I can face his wrath!" Guy exclaimed.

"That's what everyone says right before they are found dead under 'mysterious circumstances'."

At that, Meg screamed and covered her mouth with her hand. Allan ran to Meg and placed his hand on her back to calm her down. Guy dragged the Jonas by his neck onto the road.

"He just threatened you," Meg said amidst her tears. "Guy, don't do this. Lord Brian is not a nice man. I don't want anything to happen to you."

"Yeah, listen to your wife," Jonas said with a sneer. "Lord Brian is a bear; don't provoke him unless you want to be mauled."

Guy gave Jonas a hard punch on the face. He probably had a broken nose by now. "I can deal with Lord Brian. I've known the man since I first came here many years ago. As to him being a bear, I am an experienced fighter," he said with a smirk.

Jonas scowled. "My lord will hear of your treatment of me and my companions. I can assure you that his temperament is not what you would call 'easy-going'."

"I've seen worse people. Allan! You and the men, take them away to the castle dungeon."

"And Lord Brian?" Allan asked. Guy noted some timidity lacing his voice.

"He will be my problem. Now, go on!"

Jonas and his companions did not fight back when Allan and the other soldiers took them away to Nottingham Castle. They were confident that their lord would come to their aid.

In the meantime, Guy turned to Meg, who cupped her belly with both of her hands. She looked calmer, but traces of trepidation remained on her face. Guy wrapped his arm around her waist and led her back to Locksley. Still, there was a tension between the two of them. Meg even wrenched Guy's arm from her waist after a couple of minutes of walking.

"Meg," Guy said.

"No!" Meg said, waving her arm curtly at him.

"No what?"

Meg walked in front of Guy, refusing to look at him. "I don't want you to touch me! I don't even want to speak with you!"

"Meg-"

"I can sense the trouble like an upcoming storm. Don't you understand? I didn't want you to be in any danger, and now you have invited danger to come to you! Now, let me walk home in peace!"

"What wrong have I actually done? Defending my family?"

Meg folded her arms over her chest, silent.

"I did what you asked, didn't I? I treated those men far less cruel than I would have liked."

Meg still remained silent.

"Meg, what is your problem now?"

No response.

"You can be so damn stubborn sometimes, Meg."

Meg flashed a look at her husband. "Oh, and you're not stubborn?" she said with a scoff. "Speak for yourself, Guy." Then, she returned to her silent anger.

Guy took a deep breath to prevent himself from yelling at his wife. "Tell me what the problem is now."

Silence.

"Fine! If that's the way you want it, then so be it!"

0000000000000

When they arrived back home at Locksley, Meg went to see to the boys, who were being cared of by Guy's aunt. Aunt Della immediately spotted the tension between Meg and Guy and surmised that 'her vermin nephew was brewing trouble yet again'. She liked to think that she was a good advice-giver, so she tried to talk some sense into either Guy or Meg. However, Meg refused to listen to Aunt Della, and Guy ordered her to leave the village.

At night, as they lay in bed together, Guy and Meg refused to say one word to each other. They didn't even give one another a goodnight kiss, which was something they always did every night. They slept with their backs facing each other, as if refusing to acknowledge the other spouse's presence.

0000000000000

When Guy woke up early in the morning, he got up and quickly dressed in his black leather. Right before he left, he knelt by Meg's side and pulled some strands of her brown hair from her face. She was fast sleep, her chest falling and rising, and her breathing slow and steady. She was so beautiful; her beauty always took Guy's breath away. Guy pulled the blanket to cover her back and shoulders and planted a gentle kiss on her forehead. She did not rouse.

Sighing, Guy stood up, grabbed by his sword which lay by the door, and went downstairs. Upon eating a quick breakfast, he went outside to the misty dawn, mounted his horse, and rode to Nottingham Castle. When he arrived, he realized that he would have to face Lord Brian. His acquaintances probably told their lord about the incident by the road just the day before. Meeting Lord Brian and explaining the situation was evident, but Guy felt confident about them. He worked with the man many times before. He would not allow his family to be in danger, and he would not allow himself to cow under whatever threat Lord Brian may throw at him. Besides, it was no mere coincidence that the men who threatened Meg just happened to work for a man who despised foreigners. Guy was prepared to do whatever it took to defend his family, even if it meant enduring the wrath of someone as acrimonious and arrogant as Lord Brian.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4:**

Walking through the corridor as dawn was gradually approaching, Guy met up with Jasper on the way. The Sheriff had a serious look on his face, indicating that something bad was going on.

"My Lord Sheriff," Guy said, bowing his head before Jasper.

"Lord Brian wants to talk to you in the Great Hall. He is not happy," Jasper said in a grave voice.

Guy nodded and walked down to the Great Hall. He saw the nobleman standing by the table, looking over some papers. He was an older man of a large girth. His long, curly hair was as grey as silver. He had dark eyes, a large crooked nose, and thin pale lips. His demeanor was foreboding, which did not help that he had a reputation as an unpleasant and unfriendly person.

Sensing someone's presence in the room, Lord Brian turned to Guy, his cape swooshing as he moved. His lips formed a lifeless smile.

"Sir Guy," he said in a voice which matched his character.

"Lord Brian," Guy said flatly.

"You have probably guessed why I summoned you here," said Brian, turning to the papers, eyeing them idly. "Some very good acquaintances of mine say that, just yesterday, you approached them and beat the life out of them."

"They were dangerous men."

"Dangerous?" Brian chuckled mirthlessly. "Now, where did you come up with such a ludicrous notion?"

"They threatened my wife and my sons. I did not want to place my family in danger."

"Why, yes, indeed. What a terrible thing! Yet, how dare you insinuate that I had anything to do with it. What my men do in their spare time is of no concern to me. However, Jonas told me everything, not skipping a single detail, including the insinuation that I was behind it all. That's why I summoned you here, so I could disprove the accusation you hurled at me."

When Brian said that what happened was a terrible thing, he sounded insincere. Also, his voice was filled with the superciliousness which he was infamous for. He faked humility and pretended that he was the opposite of condescension. But anyone could see through his façade; they were just too afraid to point that out to him.

"Forgive my bluntness, Lord Brian," Guy said after a moment of brief silence, "but you dislike foreigners with a fiery passion. So, it was only natural for me to assume that your acquaintances who threatened my wife because of her origins in another country were sent by you."

Lord Brian did not respond back. He furrowed his eyebrows, and his cheerless smile turned into a grim frown.

"Admit it," Guy continued, "you hate foreigners."

"'Hate' is a strong word, Sir Guy, but, yes, I dislike them very much so. But you should be grateful that I tolerated _you_ , a half-French man. However, for me to accept the likes of your wife, who is a complete foreigner, is preposterous."

"My wife has not done anything wrong," Guy said, his fists clenching and resting on either side of him.

"Hmm, no, I suppose. But she is not welcome here. Where did you say she comes from? Poland? Well, she has no English blood whatsoever. She is a foreigner right to her heart's core. At least you have something from your father."

"She has lived here for quite some time and has assimilated into our society."

"I don't believe that. From what I've seen of her in the court, she has different ideas and a different mindset which stem from her upbringing in another country, where customs and traditions are nowhere like the English ones. Her way of thinking will disrupt everything here, including our laws and our traditions. Why, after eight years, she still acts as if she were in her Polish court! I repeat, she is not welcome here."

"Which was why you sent your men to threaten to take away our children," Guy said, his anger rising. "It sounds very much like something you would do."

"Are you accusing me?"

"As a matter of fact, yes, I am," Guy said. He continued in a more serious and determined voice, walking towards him and pointing a finger at him. "You devised this scheme to threaten my wife and scare her off because she comes from another country. You hate her because she was born somewhere else. You hate her because she thinks differently from the other noblemen. You hate her because she brings new ideas into the court which neither of us would ever have thought of. You hate her because she is different.

"I don't care what you do to me, but don't you dare do anything to my family, because if you do, I have connections that will be the end of you. And I will make you regret that you were ever born."

At that, a heavy silence lingered in the air. Lord Brian's nostrils flared, and his eyes were burning with indignation. He then was, however, amused that Guy would make such a bold move and actually threaten him, for he soon began chuckling, as if he heard foolish words from a clown.

"Oh, Sir Guy, it's humorous and rather sad at the same time," Brian said, still chuckling and wiping nonexistent tears from his eyes. Guy looked perplexed. What was simultaneously humorous and sad? Nevertheless, he did not let his guard down. He kept himself alert, for Brian was always full of tricks.

"How come I have not mentioned this before? She carried a bastard's child." Lord Brian scoffed. "It shows what a man of low intelligence and morals you are, wedding an animal such as her, a foreigner _and_ whore. Oh, you never cease to amuse me, Sir Guy. That, and the fact that you think you can me stumble."

In a blink of an eye, Guy had Lord Brian slammed against the table, the edge of which poked his back. Guy has his hand on the man's neck, yet the man remained unfazed, as if it were nothing more than a pestering mosquito bite.

"You can't do anything to me, Sir Guy. You know fully that I am a powerful man. You do not scare me, yet you do anger me."

"If you call my wife by demeaning names one more time, I swear to God and on my parents' graves that you will regret your very existence," Guy said in a low yet menacing tone of voice.

Lord Brian smirked. That's all he did. He didn't say anything else, neither did he express anything even remotely close to fear.

It was at that very moment that Guy fully knew that he had made an enemy out of Lord Brian.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5:

 **Sorry for the late update. I apologize if the chapter seems rushed. So, sorry in advance for any mistakes!**

In the end, Mietek decided that it was not worth it.

Destin and the men who murdered his brother and one true love could not be found anywhere, as if they were a puff of smoke that a wisp of wind took away. No matter how hard Mietek tried, he found that all efforts in finding the men were futile.

 _It's all a wild goose chase,_ Mietek realized with resignation yet with anger. Those monsters that inflicted misery on him had to receive punishment for their crimes, but they were nowhere to be found.

 _What point is there in searching for them when they all of a sudden disappeared?_

A knock on the door aroused Mietek from his thoughts. He looked toward the door.

" _Wejdź."_ (Enter)

A young man entered the room. He was dressed like an errand boy, for, indeed, he was. He bowed his head before Mietek.

"Lord Casimir would like to see you in the throne room, milord."

Mietek sighed. He had no desire to see his father whatsoever.

"Tell him that I shall come presently."

0000000000000000000000

Mietek walked through the corridors of the royal castle, his long vest flowing as he moved. After a while, he entered the throne room. No king sat on the throne, for the previous king had died, and his son was too young to claim it. So, for now, it was empty.

His parents stood there, conversing with some other noblemen. His father, Casimir, did not even turn his head when Mietek opened the door and entered the room. It was as if he did not even hear his coming.

However, when Mietek neared the people, his father finally noticed. He had a grim, almost disappointed look, in his face. He had that as long as Mietek could remember. He was aging, as evidenced by his greying hair. His mother aged more gracefully, on the other hand.

Casimir waved a dismissive hand to the noblemen. They left the throne room, leaving Mietek with his parents.

"Yes, Mieczysław?" Casimir asked with a sigh.

"You asked for me."

"Oh, yes. Have you mustered enough men for the upcoming campaign?"

Mietek cleared his throat. "Father, I have already trained my men for that campaign. However, the number of soldiers I have is insufficient. They will not be able to withstand the sheer amount of barbarians that plague our country's borders. I have thought long and hard about this: would you be so kind as to lend me some of your men?"

There was a brief moment of silence. Finally, Casimir burst into grating laughter, which startled Mietek. "Give you _my_ men? What if they died, hmm, during the campaign? Then, you wouldn't be able to return me the men that I let you borrow."

"But I have not enough men."

"Then, find some, damn you! You're a prominent leader with your own army of a large army. What kind of a leader does not have enough men for a campaign? A stupid one!"

"My dear," Mietek's mother-Dobrosława-said to her husband, "don't be so hard on Mietek. He's merely asking for a favor."

Casimir turned to his wife, a look of bewilderment on his face, as if he could not believe what his wife had just said. "Oh, woman! That boy needs discipline!"

"I am not a boy; I am a man, so stop treating me like a child," Mietek said in a firm voice, emphasizing the word _man._

When Mietek said that, he knew that his father would give him hell. Casimir glared at Mietek with enraged eyes. He opened his mouth to speak, but he couldn't find any words to say. He was deeply offended by Mietek's comment.

"That's all you've ever done to me," Mietek continued in a voice which suggested that he was finally rebelling against his father. "Always. You treat me as if I were a little boy, ignorant of everything. No matter what I do, it does not please you. Is the work that I strive so arduously to do not enough to you? Is everything I ever do not enough for you? You are a fastidious man, father."

At that, Casimir raised his hand and gave Mietek a hard blow across his face. Casimir was a robust man, so his punch was hard enough to knock Mietek to the ground. It happened so suddenly that Mietek didn't have time to counterattack.

Then, Casimir, filled with anger, kicked Mietek repeatedly, spewing unkind words to him. None of this came as a shock to Mietek, for he dealt with such things many times before in the past. But it still hurt him, both physically and emotionally. And what made it even worse was that his mother just stood there, not intervening.

"Father, please stop!" Mietek said. Surprisingly, Casimir did stop. Mietek wiped his nose and saw blood on his hand. He looked up to see the dark form of his father looming over him like a tall building. His mother stood to the side, no emotion on her face. That made Mietek cry, and he did so as he tried to get up. Tears streamed down his face, mixing with the blood from his nose, so his tears turned crimson.

Mietek sniffled as he started intently at his parents. His father had his hands curled into fists, his nostrils flaring. His mother crossed her arms over her chest with the same indifferent look on her face.

Mietek turned to his father. "Father, please," he said in a breaking voice, "I am your son, for God's sake! I'm not an animal. I'm sorry if I have displeased you so much!"

"Wipe those tears off your face, Lord Dunajski," Casimir spat. "You stopped being my son a long time ago."

Mietek turned to his mother. "Please, mother…"

"You heard him. You disappoint us immensely. And I am not your mother."

"But it was not my fault!" Mietek burst out in emotion. "Whatever happened that day does not make me less of your son."

"Your negligence, weakness, and cowardice destroyed you. I disowned you that day, so, therefore, you are not my son," said Casimir.

"Then, why do you keep me?!" Mietek almost shouted.

"Because you are valuable. Without you, our enemies would have slaughtered us, and lands would have been under their dominion. Trust me, Mieczysław: if you didn't possess great skills as the leader that you are now, I would have had you thrown out of the castle."

"You are cruel and heartless, Father," Mietek said clenched teeth, not caring that he was crying. All throughout his life, he'd been taught to suppress his tears. Now, he threw those lessons out the window. "You blame me for everything. Yes, I am an imperfect man, and yes, I commit sins, but don't you dare hold me responsible for Bronisław's death, or Basia's. I tried to save them! What, are you mad, Father? Only a madman would lay all the blame on his son, when his son was trying his best to do what was required of him, as was his duty."

"Excuses, excuses. A real man would not make excuses for his actions. You failed to save your brother, and you destroyed yourself trying to save that woman."

"IT WAS NOT MY FAULT!" Mietek's booming voice, caused from years of silent anger, reverberated through the throne room. Probably everyone in the castle heard him.

"Don't you dare raise your voice at me!" Casimir pointed a finger at Mietek.

"According to your logic, I am not your son, so I do not have to listen to you." Mietek's eyes were filled with defiance.

Casimir opened his mouth speak, but stopped himself, as if realizing that the words he intended to say would probably even make the Devil cover his ears.

So he decided to say something else, but the words had a stinging effect on Mietek, even though he heard them many times before.

"You were weak and cowardly, and, oh, did you pay the price for your weakness and cowardice! You didn't fight back, and now you cannot have any children."

At that, Mietek turned his back on his parents, so they wouldn't have to see the look of pain, regret, anger, and sadness on his face.

"I was enchained like an animal as they castrated me," he said softly, closing his eyes at the terrible memory of what happened to him.

"All because of that woman!" Casimir snorted in derision.

"I tried to save her. They captured her, and I had to save her."

"But they killed her anyway and destroyed you afterward."

"If I had to do it again, I would do it in a heartbeat, if it meant that I could see Basia again."

"Basia!" Casimir said bitterly, as if that name left an unpleasant taste in his mouth. "That's all you talk about: Basia, Basia, Basia! I never liked her, you know. Arrogant, cold-hearted."

"Speak for yourself," Mietek muttered under his breath.

Casimir apparently did not hear him, as he continued speaking: "She was with child, wasn't she? With _your_ child?"

Mietek took a ragged breath. "We regretted that one night, but we were planning on marrying anyway. I loved her, I loved that child, and she loved me, and she loved that child. We wanted to have more children-as many as we physically could-after we married."

"But, alas! It cannot be. You cannot give yourself any heirs because you were infatuated with that woman. You are a disgrace to the family and to the country. You have been most disappointing, Mieczysław. If your brother was still alive, things wouldn't be as bad as they are now, but Bronisław is dead, and all because of you!

"Come," he beckoned for his wife to grab his arm. When she did, he then said: "I have no desire to speak with him anymore."

And they passed Mietek by without a second thought. As the doors closed with a large _bang_ , leaving Mietek alone in the vast, quiet, empty hall, Mietek just stood there, his hand wiping his bloody nose. He then looked down at his crimson hand.

 _I have to find Destin,_ he thought to himself as anger began to well up inside of him again.

 _He destroyed my parents._


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6:**

Isabella strolled through the forest, deep in thought.

She needed a bit of fresh air. It always did her good. So, she left her daughters with Meg in Locksley and went out for a walk in Sherwood Forest. Guy thought that Isabella shouldn't be walking alone, but Isabella assured him that she would be all right. Hidden underneath her dress was a dagger in case any danger arose. Isabella knew that the chances of using it were very slim, but she recalled her past and decided that, whatever happened, it was better to be safe than sorry.

Shivering, Isabella wrapped her shawl around herself. As autumn was approaching, the weather had gotten cooler and cooler, and the days shorter and shorter. But Isabella liked the autumn. She liked the colorful leaves and the cool weather.

Plus, she wanted to be alone for a little bit. She wanted to be with her thoughts.

The domestic violence seemed to Isabella like a thing of the past. Nearly eight years have passed since she took her daughters and escaped the Thornton Manor. Misfortunes hit her on the road, but she was lucky that her brother lived in England. She was also luckier that Sheriff Jasper let her and her daughters stay in the castle as permanent residents, if Isabella so wished. Isabella was so grateful for Jasper's kindness and generosity, she asked him how she could repay him, but the Sheriff replied that he didn't want anything in return; he just wanted to help her and the girls.

Since she and her daughters started living in the castle, all was peaceful. Isabella hoped and prayed that Thornton forgot about her. Mietek had once told her he managed to dissolve the 'marriage'. Isabella did not know how he did it, and to this day, she never asked him. He always carried out serious things such as this in secret. Isabella did not want to know how he managed to make it come true. She was just glad that there was no news of Thornton. She was just glad that he vanished into thin air.

A nearby sound startled Isabella. She was about to take out her dagger from underneath her dress, but then she strained her ears and heard the sound of someone swimming in the nearby river. Her curiosity piqued, Isabella followed the source of the sound. She went off the road and passed by the trees and the bushes until she came to the top of a steep hill. She looked down to where the river was and saw a shirt and a cape folded on the ground by the water. A sword pierced the ground, its hilt facing the sky. Isabella hid behind a large tree and poked her head out to see who was brave enough to swim in the ice-cold water.

Isabella gasped when, a couple of minutes later, Mietek emerged from the water.

He was only in his dark trousers. His wet long dark hair was plastered to his face. His chest, now bare, finally revealed the intricate tattoos on it. He didn't reach for his cape to dry himself off. Instead, he took his sword and brandished it, swinging it around and fighting an invisible foe.

"Ha!" he said as he pierced the non-existent adversary in the chest. He did a couple of fighting maneuvers.

Isabella recalled him once telling her that he practiced a lot with his sword, as he wanted to improve his fighting skills. After all, he was a knight and a leader of his own regiment.

Isabella blushed furiously. She had never seen Mietek shirtless before…and he was pleasingly muscular…she liked the way he fought…Isabella reprimanded herself for having such thoughts.

When Mietek pierced the ground with his sword again, he dived back into the water and swam down the river, until he was no longer in sight, although Isabella could still hear him kicking and splashing. The way his muscles moved when he swam…Isabella did not know what came over her!

Isabella decided that she had to leave. If he even saw her…

But, as Isabella was retreating, her foot tripped on a large root and she fell backwards and rolled down the hill like an avalanche. Isabella screamed at the top of her lungs, and her screams died down as she crashed into the ice-cold water.

She didn't know how to swim.

"Help!" she gurgled, as she barely managed to come up for air. But she sunk down as quickly as she went up. Although Isabella was a tall woman, the water was deep, so deep. Her feet were nowhere near touching the ground. Isabella guessed with dismay that many feet were underneath her. She tried swimming up, but to no avail. She was sinking into the darkness. Her head ached from the increasingly cold water. She looked up and caught a glimpse of some light from the day, but it was so dim it was hardly noticeable. The world around her became blacker and blacker; it was like Isabella was being dragged into some deep void of darkness. She made the mistake of opening her mouth in the water, so she didn't have air with which to hold her breath, though, in her situation, it seemed hardly useful. Panic coursed through her body.

She would drown and die, thus she would never see Adelina or Celestina ever again.

 _My precious girls…mama loves you very much…_

 _But who will take care of them now that I will die! Oh, God! Save me! My girls need me!_

Strong, muscular arms encircled her waist. Isabella, albeit barely conscious, knew that she was being brought up. The moment her head was above water, Isabella took a ragged breath and coughed like she had never coughed before, spitting out water. As she was hacking her lungs out, she was dazed. She couldn't concentrate on her surroundings or on her rescuer. Sheer panic took over her.

"Oh, God, where am I?" she exclaimed, sobbing so loudly it probably resounded through the forest. Her wet hair was plastered to her face. "Oh, God! I can't swim! Please, somebody save me! I'm drowning! My girls!"

"Hey, hey, hey, you're all right. Nobody will be drowning today."

Isabella, gaining her senses back, saw that that soft, gentle voice belonged to Mietek, whose arms she was in. She gulped, trying to suppress her sobs, but they came nonetheless. She kicked around; although she was with Mietek, she felt so uneasy in the water. She sobbed some more.

"Oh, God! I could have drowned!" She flung her arms around his neck, to make sure that she would not slip back into the water.

"Hey, Isabella!" Mietek said in the same soft voice, caressing the side of her face. Their faces were inches away from each other. "Shh! I got you. You're all right. Calm down. You're safe."

Although Isabella stopped kicking around, she was still sobbing. Trembling, she gazed into Mietek's piercing blue eyes. The look of pure concern on them was unmistakable.

"I could have drowned!" she exclaimed amidst her tears. Her hands fell to his neck. " _I could have drowned!_ "

"But you didn't," Mietek said, grinning. "I'm so glad I was nearby. I thought I would have lost you, but I found you, even amidst the darkness. Come on, hold on tightly to me, and I'll get you to safety."

Isabella was already holding onto him so tight, and vice versa. Mietek swam back to land. Upon reaching dry earth, Isabella scrambled to sit on the cold ground, hugging herself and shivering violently. Her hand quivered as it moved to part the wet hair from her red face. Her teeth chattered like crazy. Her navy-blue dress clung to her skin, and she felt so ashamed at that.

Mietek went on land and reached for his tunic, which he put on. To Isabella's surprise, he put on a silver chain with a light-blue crystal in the center around his neck. Afterward, he approached Isabella and handed her his cape.

"You need it more than I do," he explained at Isabella's questioning glance, his crystal shimmering slightly.

Isabella, with trembling hands, took the cape and wrapped it around herself. Then, she winced. She looked down at her leg and touched it. She winced even more. The cold water had rendered her feeling numb all over her body. Now, that she had some warmth on her, she felt a searing pain in her leg which the water had previously numbed. She groaned in agony.

"I think I sprained my ankle tumbling down the hill," she said.

"Here, let me see," Mietek said, walking and sitting right next to Isabella. Isabella eyed him with a suspicious look.

"I was trained in some medicinal arts," he said.

Isabella hesitated. She looked afraid.

"I'm not going to hurt you," Mietek said in an assuring voice. "I'm just going to check your ankle, that's all."

"I don't want to get bad memories," Isabella said softly, looking down.

Mietek understood what she said. "I am not Thornton, Isabella. I thought you knew that. I have to make sure that you're all right. Your safety is my priority."

Isabella lips broke into a small smile when Mietek said the last sentence. A blind person could see that Mietek cared for her deeply. She had never once experienced a man's affection for her before. For many years, all she had experienced was pain, sorrow, and loss; it seemed so unreal to her that Mietek would offer her his care and affection. Would they ever turn into something more?

Isabella assented to Mietek examining her ankle. When he touched her ankle, she felt a modicum of fear, but it quickly dissipated soon afterward. She knew Mietek was a good and trustworthy man.

"There's nothing broken," Mietek said when he finished. "Do you feel any other pain?"

"If you count bruises," said Isabella dryly.

"But nothing broken?"

"No."

"Good. Can you stand up?"

"Ouch! My side hurts when I try to move."

"Try not to move around so much, then. You don't want to aggravate the pain."

Isabella nodded. Then, she said, after some moments of silence: "Thank you so much. I don't know what would have happened if you weren't there."

"I dread to think of it, Isabella, Don't think about it anymore. It's done and gone. No pointing theorizing about 'what if'."

"Good thinking. And thank you for helping me with…the ankle."

"It was nothing. You could say it was my thank you for helping me with that dagger embedded on my shoulder all those years ago. Remember that?"

"Oh, yes. The one that Destin threw at you?"

"Exactly."

"Does it still hurt?"

"Not anymore. It was eight years ago, after all. Thought there is a small scar where the dagger used to be, but that's all."

The conversation died down at that. Feeling awkward, Mietek turned to look upon the river, twiddling his thumbs while doing so. However, Isabella was too busy feeling cold. Mietek noticed that by her trembling hands and, thus, he scooted closer to her and placed his hands over hers, therefore, stemming the shaking.

Mietek's hands were extremely warm. Isabella looked at him with a look on her face that said that she wanted to say something so bad.

"I-" she began, but then stopped herself, turning her head away, as if ashamed of what she had to say to Mietek.

"Isabella…"

The way he said her name, especially with his accent, always sounded so soothing. Isabella turned to him and finally mustered up the courage to say what she had to say.

"Mietek, I don't know why you care so much about me."

"Isabella, you are a strong and brave woman. I admire you so much."

"But why would you offer me your affection. I have nothing to offer you!"

"The only thing I want from you is the assurance that you feel the same way as I you."

"I don't know, Mietek, to be honest. My feelings are so mixed up right now. I don't know what to think. I can't believe it, however. It's unbelievable that finally, after all these years, someone decides to like me. You have to know this, Mietek: I am a dark and broken woman. I may not show it, because I want to set a good example for my daughters, but, in reality, I am a mess."

"You're not a mess. You're such a courageous and wonderful woman. The way you faced your storms…even the greatest warriors would envy your tenacity. You're not a victim anymore, Isabella, you're a victor. It is I who is the mess."

"I have a hard time believing that. I could also say that you are a courageous and wonderful man."

"But alas! I did not have the tenacity as you do now when I had to face my own storms." At that, Mietek held the blue crystal around his chain and toyed with it delicately, as if it were a precious thing. His eyes turned sad.

"A woman?"

Mietek turned to Isabella. "What?"

"I know that look. A woman gave that crystal to you, didn't she? And by the look on your face, I can safely surmise that she is dead?"

Mietek sighed. "She was a past lover. She died many, many years ago. We were to wed, but alas! She was murdered."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that!"

"She gave this necklace to me. Said it was her good-luck charm, and wanted to give it to me so I could be safe when I went out on campaigns and wars. The crystal protected neither of us as she died in the hands of barbarians and I-" Mietek stopped himself. He did not want to reveal to Isabella that he had been castrated shortly after his love had been slaughtered with their unborn child.

Isabella saw that he did not want to continue what he was about to say, so she asked a different question. "Who was she?"

"Her name was Barbara, but I always called her Basia. My sweet, precious Basia. Even after all these years, I still can't let go of her."

"Do you think it would be wise if you did?"

"I do not know the answer to that query. Yet, how am I supposed to love you if I still love my Basia?"

Isabella was mentally taken aback when he said 'love'. It was such a strong word. She really didn't know what to think, and neither did Mietek.

"Argth!" Mietek exclaimed in frustration, intertwining his hands and placing them behind his neck, looking down. "Why must this conversation be so painful?!"

"We should leave, then," said Isabella, trying to stand up but searing pain shot at her side during the process.

Mietek immediately noticed her discomfort and offered her his hand. At that, the two slowly stood up, so as to make Isabella feel as little pain as possible.

"The way to Locksley is there," said Isabella, pointing in the direction in front of her, while her other hand was on Mietek's arm.

"Can you walk?" Mietek asked.

"I can, but I think I need to hold onto your arm."

Mietek nodded. At that, the two slowly sauntered back to Locksley village, Isabella holding onto his arm as they did so. The two did not speak at all. They did not even look at each other in the face. They acted as if their conversation back in the forest did not occur at all.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7:

"Don't worry, Mama, I will be back soon."

Eight-year old Gwido hugged Meg and went out the door with a large basket in his hand. He turned and went behind the Manor, entering the large garden and orchards that Meg had once requested of Guy when their house was being enlarged.

His mother had a love for gardening, and he inherited from her that passion. In fact, he adored gardening. He took great pleasure in removing weeds, planting seeds, watering the plants, picking strawberries from bushes, and so on and so forth. His brother, Peregrine, always teased him that gardening was a feminine job and that it made him like a girl, but Gwido had better things to worry about than listen to his brother's taunts.

The garden was enormous. Gwido walked further and further inside until the Manor was no longer seen by the large and wide leafy branches of the apple, plum, and peach trees. He was not afraid, as he was still on his father's property. Finally, Gwido put his basket down and started picking peaches from some of the shorter trees.

When his basket was about halfway full, Gwido heard a rustle coming from the woods of Sherwood beyond the orchard. Instinctively, Gwido took out a small dagger from his belt. Not only did he like to garden, but also he liked to hunt, which he inherited from his Uncle Robin Hood. He spent a lot of time learning about the ways of hunting from Uncle Robin and Auntie Marian before they decided to move away to start their family after they had wedded. Gwido was saddened at their departure, as he would only be able to see them a couple of times a year, but he realized that they had their own children to think about. Before she left with her husband, however, Marian had given Gwido that small dagger that he now brandished. Gwido cherished it and loved it when the opportunity arose for him to take it out. He felt like a forester, like his Uncle Robin.

Now, he thought to himself, was the time to prove himself a warrior, like his father. Fighting, along with gardening and hunting, was also one of his favorite pastimes. His father did it. He looked up to Guy and, impressed by his fighting skills, strove to be like him.

Gwido hid behind the peach tree and poked his head out in the direction of the rustle.

"Who's out there?" he said.

The rustle continued, this time growing louder.

"I have a knife here. I'm not afraid to use it," the boy continued, mentally fighting to keep the fear from his voice.

"No! Don't hurt me, please!" a little girl's voice cried out. It sounded distressed and petrified.

Gasping, Gwido put his dagger back into his little sheath. He walked towards a large, green bush and looked behind it. He gasped more loudly.

A dark-skinned little girl sat with her knees to her chin, trembling and crying. Her black curly hair was a mess, and her face was covered in tears. She wore a plain, tan dress that was ripped at the edges. She looked just about Gwido's age. She looked up at Gwido with beady, brown eyes.

Gwido crouched down and extended his hand out. The girl, at first, hesitated, but when she saw that there was something in Gwido's round, pale face that she could trust, she grabbed his hand and stood up.

"I'm Gwido," he said. "What's your name?"

The girl remained silent.

"Nothing's gonna happen," Gwido said. "Are you okay?"

The girl was still quiet, but she shook her head.

"What happened to you?"

Finally, the girl spoke up. "I got lost. I can't find mama."

"Where do you live?"

"I used to live by the sea with mama. She's a midwife, you see. But I can't find her, and I need help!"

Her eyes then travelled to the basket of peaches behind Gwido. The boy looked at it and then back at the girl.

"You hungry?" he asked.

The girl nodded.

"Then, let me take you to my house. My mama can help you."

The girl nodded again as she followed Gwido back to the Manor.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Meg ran back and forth to get towels, some clothes, and some food for the little girl, who was seated by the table. She wrung her hands together in her lap, looking very shy. Mirek and Aidan, the two youngest Gisbourne boys, also sat at the table, having their late-afternoon snack. They eyed the girl curiously but did not say anything.

"Mama," said Gwido, "don't run around so much. Let Clotilda help. You're having a baby. You can't be so frantic with that baby in your tummy!"

Meg looked down and at her enlarging belly and smiled. "It's all right, Gwido."

The little girl held a fork in her hand, about to put food in her mouth. "Are you having a baby?" she asked. It was evident that there was an accent behind her voice.

"Yes, I am," Meg replied, smiling. She sat down next to the girl and said in a gentle voice: "What is your name?"

The girl put her fork on her plate, chewing the food. She looked timid. Her eyes, however, expressed curiosity at the kind woman speaking to her.

"There's nothing to be afraid of," Meg continued.

The girl gulped down a cup of apple cider that Clotilda prepared for her in the kitchen.

"Neela," the little girl said, looking down so that her chin touched her collarbone.

"Is that your name?" Meg said.

The girl nodded, her eyes and head still down.

"Well, you have a lovely name, Neela. I am Meg."

"Yeah, she's the Lady of the manor!" Gwido spoke up, as if it were the most fascinating fact in the world.

Meg chuckled quietly as she looked at Gwido and then back at Neela.

"Is it true that you are a lady here?" Neela asked with the same excitement as Gwido. She wrapped the blanket which Meg gave her around herself. "Like a queen?"

"No, not a queen."

"But how could you not be a queen?" Neela said. "You live in a castle!" She gestured at the house, with its high ceiling and fancy furniture.

At that moment, there was a sound of a horse neighing outside. Within moments, Guy walked in through the door. Mirek and Aidan dropped their forks where they fell to the floor with a soft clang and ran to Guy. Gwido and Peregrine made a bet as to who could run to their father and hug him first. Neither won, as all four boys reached Guy at the same time and gave him their hug, greeting him and babbling on about their day. Guy smiled as he tried to listen to each of the boys' stories. Meg knew he loved coming home to that. She loved seeing her husband and her children together, so happy. It made her happy in turn.

Then, Guy bade the boys to let go of him. He stood up and looked at his wife. When Meg saw her husband, she stood up and smiled, with her hand over her belly. Neela looked behind her to see who entered the Manor. Her eyes widened with curiosity and astonishment when she saw Guy.

Meg patted her shoulder as Guy approached them.

"Guy, this is Neela," Meg said. "Gwido found her in the orchard. She's lost and trying to look for her mother."

Guy bent down so he could look face-to-face at Neela.

"I am Sir Guy, the lord of this Manor."

"My name is Neela," the little girl said with confidence, extending her little hand out for Guy to shake. Meg gaped at the girl in surprise, who, previously, had acted so shy around her and the boys.

Guy had expected Neela to be timid around new people, but he nevertheless shook her hand with a small smile. "Where do you live? What's your mother's name?"

"Mama's name is Behati," said Neela. "We used to live by the port."

"Used to?" Guy said.

"Daddy died, and we were kicked out of our home. She's a midwife. She takes care of women like Lady Meg. I don't remember much of what happened after we left our place. I'm scared!"

Guy put his hands out, indicating that Neela calm down. "It's all right. We'll find your mother. What does she look like?"

"She has dark skin like me, as well as black hair and brown eyes like me. She always wears brown leather boots everywhere she goes."

After Neela finished speaking, she returned to finishing her meal, not wanting to speak anymore. Guy nodded in understanding and stood up. He looked pensive for a moment, as if he were thinking about making a certain decision. Then, he took Meg aside so he could speak to her in private, away from Gwido's prying ears. Meg knew how full of curiosity that boy was.

"I will ask Archer to look around for that girl's mother," Guy said to her in a low voice.

"Thank you, Guy," Meg said, breathing in gratitude. "Poor girl! It must be so hard for her."

"I can imagine; that is why we must find her mother as soon as possible."

"Where will she stay?"

"That's the problem."

"Surely, she can stay here for the night? I'll even ask Clotilda to prepare the spare guestroom."

Guy sighed. "Meg, she cannot stay here."

"Why not?"

"You know I don't like strangers in our home."

"But she's a child!"

"I know, but we don't know who her parents are."

"Just one night, Guy!"

"No, Meg. I will ask Clotilda to take her to an orphanage to stay for the night." Meg looked horrified. "It's only going to be temporary, Meg! Just for one night! I will ask Archer to ask around for her mother, but she is not staying here!"

Meg's shoulders slumped in disappointment. She was about to go to Clotilda when, all of a sudden, there was a fierce wind blowing outside. Dark clouds blanketed the already dark sky and the pitter-patter sound of rain was unmistakably heard. Soon, the gentle rainfall turned into a downpour so loud that it smashed against the roof. Aidan and Mirek huddled together.

Guy turned to Meg. "All right. Just this one night."

Meg grinned.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8:

Gwido thought he would never see Neela again.

A couple of days after she arrived, Archer entered Locksley village with her mother by her side. Neela was a striking image of her mother. The woman had dark skin, curly brown hair, and piercing brown eyes. She wore a light gray dress with a brown leather belt tied around her waist, as well as brown leather boots. She and Neela shouted at each other in glee when they saw each other and ran to each other.

As he saw mother and daughter crash into each other and hugging each other as if it were the end of the world, Gwido was glad to know that Neela was reunited with her mother. However, that probably meant that they would leave, which also meant that he would not see her again. He quite liked the girl. At first she was extremely shy around him and the boys, but once Gwido told her that there was nothing to be afraid of, she believed and listened to him and played with him and his brothers as if they had been friends since infancy.

"Oh, my baby!" the woman said, showering Neela with countless kisses on her face.

"I missed you, mama! I thought something bad happened to you. I thought I would never see you again."

"I thought the same," the woman said, "but I see that you are safe, and that makes me so glad."

"You have to thank the lord and lady of Locksley, mama," Neela said, pointing to Guy and Meg, who were with Archer, thanking him for his help. "They gave me food and clothing and a bed for the past couple of nights. They're really nice people! And their son Gwido was nothing but kind to me!"

The woman released the hug and walked to Guy and Meg, a large smile plastered on her face. She bowed and made a curtsey. "Thank you for being so kind to my daughter. My name in Behati. I am forever in your debt."

"Oh, no, it was nothing," said Meg, smiling. "Your daughter is such a sweetheart!"

Behati smiled. "She is my Neela, after all, milady. The kindest soul you will ever encounter. Again, thank you so, so much for your kindness!"

Meg nodded. Then, all of a sudden, she winced. She put her hand over her enlarging belly and moved to lean against the wall. She closed her eyes, her face contorting with evident pain.

"Milady, is everything all right?" Behati said in a concerned voice.

Meg let out a groan corroborating the fact that she was, indeed, in pain. "My head all of a sudden hurts like crazy!" Guy immediately rushed to try and help her, but Behati stopped him with a wave of her hand.

"Okay, just take a deep breath and relax," she said. She put her hand over her back and helped her straighten up. Meg looked at her with astonishment.

"I am a midwife," Behati said in answer to Meg's silent question. "I can see that you are with child. How long?"

"I'm five months."

"You shouldn't stay out in the sun for so long, especially if you are without anything to drink. Is it just a headache?"

Meg nodded rapidly.

"And you are sure of that? You don't feel as if it has anything to do with the baby?"

Meg nodded once more, this time more anxiously.

"Milady," Behati said in a voice gentler than before, "you shouldn't fret. Being in a state of agitation is not good for the baby, believe me. The heat caused your headache, so don't panic that it may have something to do with the baby. You should be inside, rest, and drink something cool. You should also have something to eat. Don't worry."

Behati's soft voice had an effect on Meg, as she calmed down significantly. However, Meg said: "I'm worried about a lot of things, Behati. I can't help it." Meg was thinking about everything that caused her to worry, whether it was something as trivial as the boys trailing mud all over the house or as something grave as Lord Brian's threats.

"Let me help you inside," said Behati.

Guy opened the door to let the women in, Neela following them afterward. Behati helped Meg sit down. Guy ordered Clotilda to bring in something cool for Meg to drink. Afterwards, Guy introduced Behati to Clotilda, Thornton, and the boys.

Kate was no longer there, for she had fallen in love with Allan and married shortly after Robin and Marian's wedding. Kate had relatives in Ireland, so she and Allan moved there permanently to start their family and be close to her family. The Gisbourne family was sad to see more friends leave, but they had their own lives to take care of. So, as a result, Clotilda was hired to be the maidservant, while Guy taught Gwido and Peregrine, the two oldest boys, to fight, so they could be his 'mini warriors'.

Guy was supremely impressed at how Behati did her job. It seemed as if she was destined to be a midwife. The way she spoke to Meg, the superb advice she gave concerning her and their baby, it trumped the work that Matilda did. Matilda was the midwife who took care of Meg during her pregnancies with Peregrine, Mirek, and Aidan. Guy liked Behati better than Matilda. Behati was kinder to Meg, while Matilda was more rude and coarse, especially towards Guy. To Guy, it seemed as if Matilda lacked the skills that Behati possessed.

Within a couple of hours, Behati proved herself to be kind, hardworking, intelligent, and someone Meg could rely on when it came to her and her pregnancy. Knowing that she was trustworthy, Guy decided that Behati would be the new midwife. He arranged for Behati and Neela to have a bedroom on the first floor, next to Clotilda's.

Clotilda told Behati about the house rules to maintain since she and her daughter were to be residents. Behati nodded in understanding. She was also grateful to Guy for letting her and Neela stay at the Manor. In turn, she guaranteed Guy the best care for his wife.

Gwido almost jumped when he heard that Neela would be staying.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 9:**

 **So sorry for the late update. School started, and I am looking at colleges now and writing applications, I barely had the time nor the motivation to write, but here I am now! I'll try to be consistent with uploading chapters.**

Meg felt somebody's hands tightening around her neck.

She whimpered and moved around furiously, trying to wrench the person's hands from her neck, but, for some reason, she felt powerless. She couldn't open her eyes; there was complete darkness. Panic coursed through her body. Would she ever break herself free?

" _Nie, nie_ ," she cried out in a loud voice. Then, she started sobbing as much as she could. There was no escape. She would have to suffer a second time.

She screamed before she finally jerked up on her bed. A dim, pale light lingered in the dark room, suggesting that it was the moment before sunrise. Guy next to her woke up to her screaming and sat up with a start, searching for Meg.

Meg buried her face in her hands, this time sobbing quietly, so she would not wake up the entire house.

It had been another nightmare.

Meg calmed down a bit when Guy wrapped his arms around her. He planted a soft kiss on her check and then whispered gently in her ear that he was there to protect her. Despite her husband's consoling reassurance, Meg was still in agony. The hands around her neck felt so real. It was as if _he_ had been right there!

Guy placed his hand over Meg's belly.

"Meg," he whispered. His voice contained no anger, despite being woken up early so abruptly.

Meg sniffled loudly, snuggling deeper into her husband's warm, strong embrace.

"I'm sorry," she said in a barely audible whisper.

"Do not apologize for something that you could not control," Guy said. "What was it?"

Meg swallowed. She hated telling what happened, but she knew that she trusted Guy wholeheartedly, and that she had to tell him, if only to get the pain off her chest.

"It was him! His hands were choking me. I could not see. I could not breathe. I thought I would die!"

Guy pulled Meg closer to him and allowed her to rest her head on his chest. He caressed her hair.

"It was only a dream, Meg. It was not real. If ever you are afraid, I'll always be there for you."

Meg looked up at Guy and smiled through her tears. He always said that to her, yet it never got old. Every time he said that, her love for him grew ever stronger and ever deeper.

0000000000000000000

When Guy entered Nottingham Castle later that morning, he thought that all would go well…until he entered the Great Hall and saw none other than Lord Brian. He stopped conversing with some noblemen-his acquaintances, perhaps, judging by their lofty manner. He eyed Guy with an evil look, but nobody else save Guy seemed to have noticed that. Guy could have sworn that he saw the faint ghost of a smile-or a smirk-flash across his face like lighting through the sky, with a look that said: "I shall give you more proof that you have made an enemy out of me." Guy ignored him, however much he wanted to give him a good punch in the face.

Yet, Guy couldn't help but feel that Lord Brian had some trick up his sleeve…or worse. Whatever could be worse, Guy didn't dare think about it. He didn't want to. His mind constantly went back to his wife. Her nightmares, although now they hadn't occurred as frequently as before, were always terrible. His heart could not bear even the mere fact of his wife suffering like that. At least he was there to console her. His presence always consoled Meg, and he was glad that she had someone to go to.

Jasper emerged from one of the doors and greeted all the men in the room, giving them their assignments for the day.

"And you, Sir Guy, you have to go out training the new squires," he finally said.

Guy nodded and walked. Then, when Jasper turned to assign another nobleman some duty, Lord Brian sauntered towards Guy with that annoying smile on his face. In his eyes was something menacing. Guy was convinced that he was plotting something.

"I see you've controlled that temper of yours," he sneered.

"You can't hide from me, Lord Brian," Guy growled. "I know you are planning something, so just tell me this instance."

"Whatever seems to be the problem?" said Lord Brian, pretending to gasp in a surprised tone.

"You. Leave my family alone. Or you will pay, and dearly, at that!"

Lord Brian chuckled softly as he walked past Guy and left the room.

"Oh, the fool," were his last words before the door closed after him.

0000000000000000000

Meg was glad that the shade offered her and baby much-needed relief from the sun.

She was seated in the orchards behind the Manor, with her four boys seated and gathered all around her, watching their mother as she was making something in her hands. It was something Meg had always done as a child: make flower wreaths. Her grandmother had taught her from an early age how to make a _wianek_. Meg remembered as her and her _Babcia_ used to take strolls in the forest or meadow and pick up all sorts of flowers to make the crown. It was one of Meg's best childhood memories. Her mother oftentimes neglected her, as she was so caught up in the affairs of royal court, so, aside from Mietek, Meg had only her grandmother to be with.

The boys helped by bringing Meg dandelions and other small flowers generally found on the grass. They handed them to her eagerly, begging her to finish making the wreath.

"Why are you so determined that I make this wreath?" Meg asked, little Mirek sitting on her lap between her legs watching her nimble fingers produce the wreath.

"Well," Gwido said, "we want the baby to be a girl, so she can have it!"

The other boys eagerly nodded in agreement. Mirek clapped his hands together.

"Yeah! Yeah! Do it! Do it!" he exclaimed.

"All right, I'm almost done," Meg said, smiling, moved by Gwido's response.

"Yeah, I'm sick and tired of all these boys!" said Peregrine. "They all like to annoy me and throw mud at my face and hit me with sticks. A sister would never, ever do that!"

"Well," Gwido said, raising his chin at Peregrine, "I want a sister because I wouldn't want my next brother to be a wretch like you!" At that, he smirked at Peregrine and stuck his tongue out at him. Aidan and Mirek giggled, but Meg flashed a stern look at Gwido.

"Be nice to Perry, Gwido," she chided. "Being unkind never got you anywhere."

"Yeah, say that to Perry, mama!" Gwido whined. "He's always being a brat, no matter what he does!"

"Now, now!" Meg said. "Enough name-calling. Or otherwise I will not finish this _wianek_."

Both Gwido had a disappointed look on his face, but he listened to his mother, for he really wanted her to finish the crown.

00000000000000000000000

When Guy arrived home at Locksley later that afternoon, he was relieved. He had a shorter day than usual, meaning that he got to spend more time with his family.

Guy wondered where his family was until he heard a blood-curdling scream pierce the air. He stopped short with a look of terror on his face. That was Gwido screaming.

Guy quickly dismounted his horse when he saw his son run in his direction, face red and covered in tears. He was sobbing so loudly, it was as if he had been stabbed in the gut. He ran to Guy with his arms waving around as if calling for help, sobbing and blubbering incoherently.

"Gwido, what's wrong?" Guy exclaimed, bending down so he could embrace Gwido to console him.

But Gwido would not hug him. His speech was so incoherent.

"Gwido, I can't understand a word you're saying," Guy said. "What happened? Where are your mother and brothers?"

Still blubbering, eyes still bloodshot, Gwido pointed behind the Manor. Finally, he spoke, and the words were enough to turn Guy's world into ash.

"These men…they're attacking mama! They're beating her up, and she's bleeding!"


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 10:**

Hell was a heavenly paradise compared to the fiery rage that burned within Guy.

He ran past Gwido, unsheathing his sword, running as fast as his legs could take him. He still heard Gwido's sobbing from behind him.

Entering the orchard behind the Manor, he saw nothing. But he ran further. Further and further. His heart was constrained.

He would explode within moments.

He heard crying. _His_ children crying.

Gwido. Peregrine. Mirek. Aidan.

Leaving the orchard, he entered a part of the forest that belonged to him. He was near the river, and only then did he see them.

Peregrine and Mirek were on the ground, holding onto each other. Their faces were covered in dirt and tears. By the river, two-year old Aidan was just sitting there, sobbing uncontrollably. His face was covered in tears, and Guy noticed with indignation that there was a small scar on his cheek. A fresh, red scar.

Gwido was behind him, almost choking from his tears.

Just hearing his children cry was too much for Guy to bear.

His children. His precious offspring.

When he finally saw Meg by the river a couple of inches away from baby Aidan, not moving as if she were dead, Guy brandished his sword, looking around him for his wife's assailants, but they were nowhere to be seen. Guy turned to Meg. Blood trickled from her nose. There was also another source of blood.

Meg. His faithful, beautiful, wonderful Meg.

And his unborn child.

"BEHATI!" he screamed at the top of his lungs. He shouted out that woman's name until his voice was hoarse.

The woman, with her daughter, came running in. Behati had a look of utter shock on her face when she beheld Meg and the state she was in. She knelt before Meg, trying to help her in any way she could. She was a midwife, after all. Her face was set in firmness as she examined her.

"She's only bleeding. She may not lose the baby after all!" Behati exclaimed.

0000000000000000

Guy held Aidan as the baby snuggled deeper into his father's arms, still sniffling and crying.

Guy sat with the baby in one arm and Mirek in the other. Peregrine also sat next to his father. Across from them, Gwido was pacing around, Neela at his side, speaking to him softly. Words of reassurance and consolation, most likely. Then, Gwido buried his face in his hands. Neela wrapped her arms around him, crying with him as well.

"Come here, Gwido," Guy said to him.

Gwido, whose face was red, approached his father. He sat down next to him. Guy wrapped an arm around his shoulder and pulled him closer.

Guy opened his mouth to speak, but stopped himself. He didn't know want to say to his son, what words of consolation he could offer him, for he was doubtful that the day would become brighter after the dark tragedy that had occurred.

The slither of hope that he still held onto was slowly dwindling.

Right now, he didn't want to ask about the men who attacked his wife. Right now, he didn't want to focus on the attack and on who ordered it.

Right now, he wanted to focus on his family. His children, scarred by what the men did to their mother. His wife, assaulted so viciously. He wondered how she would fare afterward. Whether she would be the same…

Guy patted Aidan's back, which assuaged the toddler's frantic whimpering.

Guy prayed that his wife and their unborn baby would be all right.

0000000000

The sound of footsteps descending the stairs stimulated Guy to stand up with a sudden jerk. When he saw the grim look on Behati's face, he knew what she would say.

He knew. Oh, he knew exactly what had happened. Behati's look only told one thing.

"Oh, milord," she said in a breaking voice. Tears streamed down her face. "Oh, I'm so sorry! I couldn't save the baby!"


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 10:**

Darkness…just darkness. It hung over Locksley Manor like a thundercloud. Guy would have been overwhelmed had he not forced himself to stay strong for the sake of his family.

He blamed himself.

 _I failed to protect her, and in turn, I failed to save our baby. What kind of a man am I, who fails to protect his family!? Our baby is gone because of me! My wife was assaulted because of me!_

 _It was me. I provoked Lord Brian._

Guy would swear on everything he held dear that it was all of that man's doing.

 _I threatened him, because he threatened my family and insulted my wife, and he, in turn, decided to strike at my family! What else was I supposed to do? Let him get away with hurling insults and threats at my family?_

 _It was all my fault!_

"No!" Guy said with clenched teeth. "No! It cannot be!"

"I'm sorry, milord," Behati said in a broken voice, "but the attack…it was so violent…your wife is in such unspeakable distress…oh, milord I say this a thousand times…I'm so sorry."

Guy grabbed Behati by her shoulders and shook her violently. "Tell me this is just a joke!" he bellowed.

Behati's eyes turned fearful at Guy's sudden violent move. "Milord, please let go of me. My shoulders hurt!" There was fear in her eyes.

Guy released his grip on Behati's shoulders. He did not know what went over him when he did that. He felt so wretched when he saw that fear on Behati's face.

"I'm sorry," he murmured. Everything was unclear, as if he were looking through a dusty glass.

Behati cleared her throat, though her voice and her hands wouldn't stop shaking, nor her tears stop crying. "I…I couldn't do anything to save the baby. She went into an early labor…" She cast her eyes down. "It was a girl."

A girl. His daughter…

"And Meg?" He couldn't contain the sadness in his deep voice.

"Your wife," Behati took a ragged breath, "is angry. I…I have never seen such fiery rage in her eyes. She doesn't want to rest. She doesn't want to lie down and recuperate. All she wants to do is avenge the people who assaulted her."

Guy's eyes widened at Behati's words. He had never imagined his wife to be filled with so much rage. She had always been such a cheerful and ebullient person. To think that she would be filled with anger like he had been countless times before…

"May I go to her?" he asked.

Behati shook her head violently. "Oh, no! Don't! She needs to be alone. I would recommend having your aunt over. You need to recuperate as well, milord, and your children need to have someone watch over them. Just…don't go to your wife."

 **Two days later**

The carriage stopped before the home and Guy watched as his aunt exited, a large, feathery hat on her head. She wore all black and she held a handkerchief in her hand.

"Oh, Guzzy!" Aunt Della wailed, pulling Guy into a crushing embrace. "I'm so sorry! Anything you need, just you say. I'm here."

Guy sighed. "The children…"

"Oh, yes. I'll take them over to my place if you and Meggy need the space. I'll watch them, don't you worry."

Guy hated the very thought of his children spending more than a day at his aunt's place, but he knew that it needed to be done, at least until this whole thing has calmed down—if it ever would.

"Thank you." Guy forced the words out, trying his best not to snap a retort at his aunt. "They're in the house."

"I'll go to them," Aunt Della said, lifting the hem of her dress above her feet as she walked into the house. "You need to go to your wife."

"Behati said it wasn't a good idea," Guy replied, following his aunt into the living room. "Meg is angry."

"Of course she is!" Della exclaimed. "I would be worried if she wasn't! But I don't know what that maid is talking about. A wife needs her husband. Now, where are the children?"

Guy nodded to the kitchen door and sat on the couch as Aunt Della disappeared from sight. He could hear as his aunt spoke to the children in comforting tones, telling them that it would be all right, that their mother was just fine. Guy's heart broke when he heard Mirek asking about their little sister and he almost went in there, to explain the situation himself, but even though he didn't like his aunt, he trusted that she would explain it as well as she could.

0000000000000000

Behati looked at Guy with a questioning glace as he ascended the stairs.

"Milord, what are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Guy said curtly. "Going to my wife."

"But, milord, your wife…"

Guy, upon reaching the top of the stairs, whirled towards Behati and said to her, pointing his finger at her: "You are just a maidservant, nothing more, nothing less. You do not tell your lord what he can or cannot do. If I decide that I am going to my wife, then I am going to my wife. She needs me now more than ever. And I if hear one word of opposition coming from your mouth, I will kick you and Neela out of this Manor!"

Behati coiled at his words, but nevertheless nodded. "As you wish, milord."

When Behati went downstairs, Guy walked down the corridor and stood before the door to his bedchambers. He raised his hand to knock.

Knock.

Knock.

Knock.

A moment of silence followed the knockings. Then:

"Who is it?" The voice was barely audible. It sounded pained and tormented. And angry. And sad.

"It's me, Meg. It's your Guy," he responded in a soft voice.

More silence. Then: "You can come in."

Upon opening the door, entering the room, and closing the door behind him as softly as he could, Guy turned to Meg, who was lying on her side on the bed. The blanket covered everything but her head, and even from where Guy stood, he only saw her disheveled brown curls. He heard her sniffling.

And felt anger emanate from her.

Guy sat down next to her and reached for her hand, which stuck out of the blanket. Meg pulled it away, as if Guy's hand was diseased.

Guy then reached to caress Meg's hair, but the moment he touched it, Meg sat up with the most sudden and abrupt of jerks. Her face was covered in tears, and her green eyes were bloodshot. She bit her lips so hard together, Guy thought they would bleed.

The sight of her broke his heart.

"What do you want, Guy?" she snapped.

Guy did not flinch at her snappy voice. "I wanted to see you," he said in a soft voice, as if speaking more loudly would cause him to burst into tears, like he wanted to at that moment. "Are you all right?"

"Am I all right?" Meg scoffed. "Oh, I don't know. I thought I was having a lovely day with our boys when all of a sudden a group of men jumped out of the bushes in which they were hiding and beat me up so bad that I lost my baby. My daughter!"

Every time there was a mention of the baby, a part of Guy felt stabbed as if by a sword.

"Please leave, Guy. I don't want to see you, or Behati, or anybody else for that matter."

"You cannot shut me out, Meg. You cannot act as if I was unaffected by everything. That was also my child."

Meg remained silent and turned her head away from Guy.

"Go," she said simply.

"Meg-"

"GO!"

Guy stood up with a start. "You will not shut me out of this," he said, his voice rising.

Meg also followed Guy's example and got out of bed. She was dressed in a sleeveless nightgown. She looked at him defiantly.

"Go," she pointed at the door.

"You will not tell me what to do!" Guy exclaimed. "I will not allow you to shut me out of this, as if none of this concerns me. Well, guess what? This concerns me as much as it does you."

"I don't want to see anybody, least of all you."

"What?" Guy wasn't sure he heard correctly.

"Go!"

"No!" Guy said in his defiant voice. "We need each other now more than ever. Both of us have been wounded. How can you ever expect the wounds to heal if you refuse to have anything to do with me?"

 _I caused all of this. All of this would never have happened were it not for me._

Those thoughts replayed themselves in Guy's mind every time he spoke with Meg and every time the animosity between them increased.

Guy was sure he would be doomed forever by having that reminder haunt his every step like a soul who had not yet obtained eternal rest.

"I will say this for the last time: leave," Meg said, waking him out of his thoughts.

"No. You will listen to me, Meg. Don't. Shut. Me. Out. Of. This."

"You don't understand the pain."

Like with Behati, Guy grabbed Meg by the shoulders and shook her violently. "Woman, what is your problem?" he shouted at her. "I don't understand the pain you're feeling? I also lost that child. I understand exactly the pain, because I also helped create that child! You selfish, insufferable woman! You are so inconsiderate of my feelings right now. You shut me out of this when you shouldn't. You act as if you were the only one affected by this. You disregard my feelings and that of our children. How must they feel? How must I feel?"

At that, he let go of Meg's shoulders and stormed out of the room, saying as he did so in a cold voice:

"If you don't want to see me, then your wish will be granted."

"Fuck you, Guy!" Meg shouted , tears streaming down her face, as the door slammed shut after him.


End file.
